


Promise Between Men (SFW)

by Lizardforce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Promises, Wholesome, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: What happened between Mondo and Kiyotaka during their "endurance contest" in the sauna?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 48





	Promise Between Men (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story isn't too confusing, I noticed that the last names of the characters comes first... But because I'm American, I've reversed it. This fanfic is pretty clean, but I may do a separate NSFW fanfic because that was my original plan but I think it would be a nice change of pace to post something that's relatively squeaky clean. :)
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Feel free to ask me some questions or send me some requests!

The pair heard Makoto Naegi say good night, and the footsteps that followed. Their witness left them to their own devices. Neither showed any signs of submission. He left a lot of trust in these two to hopefully not push themselves too far. 

“Come on, man! Just _*give up*_ already!”

“I… No, not until you… give up first.”

Kiyotaka’s vision was getting blurrier with each passing minute. He had caught himself from nearly passing out once or twice. His life was at stake, yet he wasn’t able to admit defeat to his rival. Taka had a difficult time trying to stay focused. He was about to go under again when he felt something grab his shoulder. The contact made him jump, groaning in pain from the intense burning of the sauna.

“Dude… You’re… not okay. Come on, I’m not gonna… gonna let you kill yourself over this.”

Mondo appeared to be worse than Taka, considering that he decided to just leave his heavy clothes on. What was he thinking?

Taka may have been delirious from nearly suffering a heat stroke but he definitely noted the caring tone in Mondo’s voice. It was very unlike the hard-headed and boisterous asshole that he made himself out to be upon coming to Hope’s Peak. Why did his entire persona suddenly shift?

“N-No! Not until you--”

Swirls and stars swam in his head, Taka felt himself slip completely out of consciousness. Everything had gone black.

Mondo had been waiting for too long. He had enough time to fetch a couple bottles of water from the warehouse for his newfound friend. A few minutes would pass before he would check for his pulse and make sure he was still breathing.

After Taka had passed out, Mondo had taken him back to his room after searching through his clothes for his room key. He didn’t really know what to do with him after he had placed him carefully on his bed. Should he get help? Was he going to die because his ego went to his head? A pit formed in his stomach; had he really made the same mistake a second time? Had he not learned the first time?

Mondo was sitting at the dorm table when he heard a strange noise behind him. He turned his head, and there it was…

The Mastermind.

“Well well well! Mondo Owada… Do you not learn?”

*What?*

“Another death caused by you and your vanity… Ahhh~, the despair!” Monokuma’s eye glimmered as if it was expressing some sick kind of joy from the entire situation.

“You son of a--” Mondo shot up, knocking the chair down from the sudden force.

“Puhuhuhu! What are you going to do? Hmmm? You can’t do anything… unless you want to risk your own life!” The bear let out another snicker before disappearing into nothing.

*How does he know…?*

Mondo heard another noise behind him, this time it was Taka. He wasn’t sure if he should rush over to his side or to simply stay put… he had done the latter, frozen in place from the encounter with Monokuma.

Kiyotaka sat up slightly in his bed. “Ugh… Wha--?” His body jerked forward and his hand went to cover his mouth. Panicking, he stood up and ran for the bathroom to vomit. Mondo was still standing by the table, waiting patiently for Taka to come out. When there was silence, Mondo could hear him… _*crying*?_

Mondo took slow steps towards the open door, peeking in to see Taka completely naked and hunched over the sink. “Taka…?” From what he could see, the boy scrambled to grab the towel that had fallen off him when he ran for the bathroom. Had Taka really forgotten that he was in the room?

Even in the dim lighting of the bedroom, Taka still looked worse for wear. Mondo could really only blame himself.

“So… I guess I lost then…?”

Mondo couldn’t smile, or even force one onto his face. “No… I think it would be fair to say that I was the loser in there.”

“What do you mean, Mondo?”

“I was just… too cocky. Shortly after you passed out, I made a promise, a promise between men, to myself and to you. I wasn’t going to let you die because of me and my arrogance.”

Taka’s expression showed focus, yet he didn’t quite seem to understand what Mondo had just said. Man must’ve gotten more fucked up in there than anticipated.

“Wait… We-- You didn’t… do _*that*_ to me while I was passed out, did you?” Taka’s eyes widened, although the answer to his own question should’ve been easy enough. Mondo wasn’t quite prepared for it though, he clenched his jaw. “N-No… I didn’t do anything to you… I just brought you back to your room.” Mondo spoke awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. Didn’t seem too convincing but Taka accepted it.

“Well, good.” That was his only response.

The air surrounding them had a strange tension, either of them had to say _something_.

“So… Are you doing alright, bro?” Mondo spoke to end the silence.

A faint smile spread across Taka’s face. “Yeah… I’m alright, bro. I just need some rest, that’s all.”

Mondo let out a quiet sigh, thankful that his friend is okay. He decided to leave him be and let him get some sleep. Mondo quickly went back to his own room to do the same thing.

_This was a promise that Mondo was determined to keep._

**Author's Note:**

> If you would rather read the NSFW version, it will be posted tomorrow. ;)
> 
> I will also edit this and put the link in so you can satisfy your boy-on-boy fantasies if you just so happen to read this late!!!
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Feel free to ask me some questions or send me some requests!


End file.
